


A Troubled Mind Pt1.

by ali15son



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali15son/pseuds/ali15son
Summary: My fanart.
Kudos: 17





	A Troubled Mind Pt1.

"There are times when  
we need to talk yet  
the words never come"

**Author's Note:**

> My fanart.


End file.
